Himiko Yumeno
|height = 150 cm (4' 11") NDRV3 Trial Demo. |weight = 39 kg (85 lbs) NDRV3 Trial Demo. |birth_date = |chest_size = 68 cm NDRV3 Trial Demo. |blood_type = O NDRV3 Trial Demo. |bmi =17.2 |likes = Narrow spaces NDRV3 Likes/Dislikes list. |dislikes = Sea NDRV3 Likes/Dislikes list. |events participated = New Killing School Life |execution = The End of Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles |fate = • Survived the last execution • Escaped from the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles |status = Alive |relatives = Unnamed mother |affiliation = Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles |previous_affiliation =Dream Forest Girl's High |game_debut = Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony |japanese_voice = Aimi Tanaka}} Himiko Yumeno (夢野 秘密子 Yumeno Himiko) is one of the characters featured in Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony and a participant of the New Killing School Life. Himiko has the title Super High School Level Magician '(超高校級の「マジシャン」 ''chō kōkō kyū no “majishan”). However, she claims she is a real magic user, thus preferring the title '''Super High School Level Mage. Appearance Himiko has pale skin, greyish red eyes and medium length red hair. Her most notable trait is her black "witch hat", with red lines around the middle. She also has a quite short stature and round face, giving her quite young appearance. The right corner of her upper lip is slightly curled up. She also wears brown medieval looking boots with white ribbons tied on, black tights, and a red skirt. Around the upper half of her body is a black blazer and underneath is what looks like a brown/burgundy shirt. Some of her red hair is hidden in the witch hat she wears on her head. She is also wearing a hairpin on the right side of her hair. Yumeno Fullbody (00).png|Himiko's full appearance. Personality Himiko considers her parlor tricks to be real magic, which is why she prefers to be called a mage instead of magician. However, she is only seen doing rather ordinary things like hand techniques and making doves appear. She gets annoyed if people tell her magic isn't real, causing her to repeat that it is over and over again. During various situations, she tends to claim that she could use her magic to fix the problem, but she says she doesn't have enough MP. Fitting her mage theme, she also uses outdated way of speaking. While she has a "to the max" side as a magician, Himiko also has a very lazy side and finds putting in the maximum effort to be too much trouble. She constantly calls things tiresome and appears somewhat disinterested in things other than magic. She also struggles to communicate her feelings to others, claiming that talking wears her out and generally appearing spaced out.Famitsu Scan December 15th, 2016. Because of this, she seems to have difficulty connecting with others. Himiko usually called people with an usual suffix "よ/yo" and ended her sentence with "-ja." She also refers herself as " ", a pronoun used where a person was talking on behalf of their family, company, etc. Talent Super High School Level Magician Himiko could perform parlor tricks such as choose someone's card, find a coin in their ear, or make doves appear. She claims she uses real magic, though this is not confirmed. History Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony Prior to being the bearer of the Super High School Level Magician's title, Himiko was the self-proclaimed Super High School Level Mage, as she insists that her parlor tricks are real magic.Famitsu Scan December 15th, 2016. She also claims that she was the youngest person ever chosen by the world magic lovers' society, The Magician's Castle, as the Magician of the Year. However, she says she has been prevented from receiving her reward because of a conspiracy to hide the existence of magic. While she isn't recognized as a mage, Himiko is awash in clients from all over the world who want to hire her as a magician.Yumeno's profile on the official website. Prologue - The Resurrecting Super High School Level Chapter 1 - Me and My Class Trial Chapter 2 - A Limitless Hell Close to Heaven Chapter 3 - The Transfer Student of Death Chapter 4 - Living in a Lazy Parallel World Chapter 5 - In a Journey Without Love or Youth Chapter 6 - Farewell Danganronpa Epilogue - Everyone's Graduation Demo - Class Trial Ver. Himiko was first seen inside the cafetaria along with Tenko Chabashira and Kaito Momota. She introduced herself to Kaede Akamatsu and Makoto Naegi, insisting that her true title is the Super High School Level Mage but due to the conspiracy of magic nonexistent, people refer her as the Super High School Level Magician, much to her dismay. During the incident of Yasuhiro Hagakure's murder, Himiko was having a tea with Tenko in the cafeteria. She gives her the lecture about the different between magic and witchcraft and stated that during that time there were always only two of them. However, Tenko noticed a male entered the kitchen but didn't have time to put a closer attention since Himiko's lecture intensified and doesn't let her have a free time until the body discovery announcement was broadcasted by Monokuma. Relationships Family Her Mother It is heavily implied that Himiko has a strong relationship with her mother, as she is seen talking about her often. Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles Tenko Chabashira and Angie Yonaga Tsumugi Shirogane Tsumugi seems the only person among the students that responded to Himiko's saying as a mage. When Himiko states that she ran out of MP during the demo class trial, Tsumugi suggested her to sleep at the inn for one night in order to restore her MP.Shirogane's respond to Yumeno. Kokichi Oma Quotes Prologue Quotes *“...Listen, be amazed, and be in awe. For I am the "Super High School Level Mage" Himiko Yumeno. Though in the eyes of public... I'm also known as the Super High School Level Magician.” Chapter 1 Quotes *“Magic power is too valuable... I must preserve it for when we really need it.” *“Is it okay if I cast a spell on you with my wand?” *“I'm not a bad girl. If you listened to my mother who birthed me, you'd understand.” *“I'm too lazy... to kill someone.” Trivia * Her given name, 秘密子 Himiko, means "secret child". * Her last name, 夢野 Yumeno, means "dream field". **Her full name could be taken as a pun meaning "secret child of wide dreams". * Himiko's title, rather than being 魔術師 majutsushi (a magician in the fantastical sense) or 手品師 tejinashi (magician as in a performer), is simply the Japanese transliteration of the English word "magician" - which in Japanese could also mean both "real" and "stage" magician, although usually refers to the latter. * Himiko is the shortest female character in Danganronpa V3. * In a poll hosted by MyNavi, fans voted Himiko the 5th most popular Danganronpa V3 studentMyNavi Poll. References Navigation ru: Химико Юмено es:Himiko Yumeno pl:Himiko Yumeno Category:Danganronpa V3 Characters Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Female Category:Alive Category:Survived Execution Category:Killing Game Survivor